villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anti-Monitor (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Anti-Monitor from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Anti-Monitor. |hobby = Causing mass destruction. Destroying universes. Killing civilians. |goals = Defeat his benevolent mirror counterpart, the Monitor (succeeded). Destroy every universe, planet, and life in the entire multiverse (temporarily succeeded). Let the Netherverse be the only universe in existence (succeeded, but then failed). Destroy the Paragons. Destroy the new multiverse starting with Earth-Prime (both failed). |crimes = Abuse of power Mass destruction Mass murder Mass omnicide Terrorism Vandalism Mass mundicide Possession Psychological abuse Invasion |type of villain = Cataclysmic Deity}} Mobius, better known as the Anti-Monitor, is the overall main antagonist of the Crisis Saga of the Arrowverse. He serves as the overarching antagonist of the Pre-Crisis Arcs in The Flash Season 6 and Supergirl Season 5, the main antagonist of Arrow Season 8 and the 2019-2020 Arrowverse crossover, Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Anti-Monitor is a cosmic being of supreme power and malevolence that desires the annihilation of the multiverse and all life in it by any means necessary. All so that he could replace it with his own Antimatter universe and rule over all of it. He is opposed by his benevolent mirror counterpart, the Monitor. He is portrayed by , who also portrayed the Monitor in the same franchise. While possessing Lyla Michaels/Harbinger, he is portrayed by . Biography Early Existence During the multiverse’s creation, Mobius at one point could have been killed by his benevolent counterpart, the Monitor, but Novu spared his life, which he deeply regretted as Mobius began to terrorize the multiverse as the Anti-Monitor. At some point in time, he became the master of the Shadow Demons, using them as his footsoldiers in his army. When the threat of the Anti-Monitor became apparent, the Anti-Monitor was confined to a chamber, although whether it was the Monitor who trapped him there or not remains unknown, in where he built an antimatter cannon to execute his scheme. When Barry Allen of Earth 90 charged towards the Monitor and was repelled, he found himself within the reach of the Anti-Monitor, who whisked him into his prison and forced him to run on a treadmill to power the weapon. During a test run of the antimatter cannon, the Anti-Monitor used it to destroy Earth 2. Crisis of 2019 The Anti-Monitor was also unintentionally freed by Harrison Nash Wells, later known as Pariah, thinking he was the Monitor. After he was freed, he unleashed a wave of antimatter all across the multiverse that destroyed Earth-89, Earth-9, Earth-X, and Earth-66. After an antimatter signature was detected on Earth 38, the heroes were gathered there to stop him, so the Anti-Monitor sent the Shadow Demons to stop them from interfering. Even though the heroes failed to stop the Anti-Monitor and the Shadow Demons from destroying Earth 38, they managed to save half of all life on their Earth, but at a cost, Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow, was killed in the process, only to be revived later. Sometime later, the Anti-Monitor communicated with Lyla Michaels, also known as Harbinger, through unknown means and, despite her pleas to stop, he forcibly summoned her to his lair. Once she arrived, the Anti-Monitor introduced himself, while revealing that the worlds were falling under his power and every death allowed for him to steal more power from his counterpart, and the Anti-Monitor demanded Harbinger's cooperation and proclaimed that there was work to be done. After all the Earths in the multiverse were destroyed except Earth 1, the Anti-Monitor possessed Harbinger and teleported to the Waverider and tried to fool the multiverse's heroes. However, the heroes were clever enough to see through his guise and futilely tried to kill him. He easily overpowered the heroes and clashed with and eventually defeated and killed the Monitor, and had his Antimatter wave destroy Earth 1 while the multiverse's survivors helplessly watched and the Anti-Monitor proudly proclaimed his victory. As the wave was heading towards the ship, Pariah teleported the Paragons away, confusing the Anti-Monitor who asked Pariah where did he send them only to learn it was somewhere he can't touch them, the Vanishing Point. Nevertheless, the Anti-Monitor won the day as the Antimatter wave destroyed the heroes, but not before they defiantly proclaim the Paragons will fight to their last breath and use any means necessary to defeat him, which the Anti-Monitor scoffed at and releases his control from Harbinger before the Antimatter wave destroyed them, completing his victory. Final Fight and Defeat In the months since the multiverse was destroyed, the Paragons have struggled to survive. Once Corrigan teaches him how to use the Spectre's power, Oliver heads to the Vanishing Point to rescue the Paragons and strengthen Barry's powers. With his increased speed, Barry drops off Kara, Choi, and Lex on Maltus, but gets attacked by the Anti-Monitor, losing everyone else across the Speed Force. Despite an expected double-cross from Lex, Kara, and Choi convince Novu not to go through with his plans. Once Barry retrieves everyone, they arrive at the dawn of time, only to learn the Anti-Monitor is waiting for them, explaining that he will always learn of the multiverse's existence no matter what, as there will always be a Novu in the multiverse who cannot give up his ambitions, and sends the shadow demons to destroy them. Oliver appears and gives them a pep talk, telling them that they will have to hold the line, buying them time to recreate the universe. The Paragons run headlong into battle, fighting the shadow demons while Oliver and the Anti-Monitor watch from above and then face each other, one-on-one, in the battle for reality itself. As they are even matched, Oliver uses the Spectre's power to restore the multiverse, with the Paragons providing additional assistance via Lex's Book of Destiny page and seemingly destroying the Anti-Monitor. However, the Anti-Monitor survived the Spectre's power and send the shadow demons to fight the heroes and they leap into fighting them and as they do, the Anti-Monitor reveals himself to the Paragons and announces his new plan to renew his destruction of the new multiverse and warns the heroes to surrender. The heroes dedicate their fight to Oliver and his sacrifice to restore the multiverse and they fight the Anti-Monitor, but they are no match for him and the Anti-Monitor grows huge to end them all. He warns everyone that the age of heroes ends now. To stop him once and for all, Nash, Ray and Choi work to develop a bomb capable of shrinking the Anti-Monitor for eternity while the other heroes distract him. Once it's finished, Barry brings Ray to the fight with the Anti-Monitor. Ray gives the bomb to Kara and she uses it on the Anti-Monitor and sends him to the microverse. The Anti-Monitor shrinks away, defeated and thus bringing his threat of the multiverse to an end once and for all. Personality The Anti-Monitor is an extremely nearly unpredictable, cruel, evil, homicidal, and mostly manipulative individual presumably from the most diabolical kind that can ever be in the Multiverse. Over the years of his existence, he was proven to be famously known for his incredible, unimaginable evil, wanting to destroy the entire Multiverse killing off an infinite amount of innocent lives without any kinds of guilt or remorse, implying how much far ruthless he truly is, and would not hesitate to kill or destroy every single life form which stands in his path. The Anti-Monitor is an extremely intelligent, sophisticated and manipulative individual, knowing how to utilize these psychological aspects to manipulate or even break those which survived the cataclysmic destruction he had done, and often he is shown to be completely arrogant due to his immensely powerful godly position, deeming himself nearly a god, even more than his counterpart the Monitor. His manipulative side is proven to be shown when he is convincing Harrison Nash Wells into freeing him from his chamber, an action the Anti-Monitor knows that his counterpart Monitor would regret on imprisoning him in the chamber. Additionally, the Anti-Monitor is completely in denial that the entire Multiverse should exist, stating that only the Anti-Matter Universe should be existing, thus driving him to use his powers to be able to erase the Multiverse. List of Victims Trivia *In the comics, the Anti-Monitor is a major antagonist and the main antagonist in the Crisis on Infinite Earths comics as the Monitor's evil antimatter counterpart, he sought to destroy the multiverse and replace it with his Antimatter Universe. Decades later in the New 52 storyline Forever Evil, he returned with a new design which the show's version is similar to, and later still in the Rebirth comics and his real name was revealed to be Mobius. *This portrayal of the character is the first live-action appearance of Anti-Monitor. *His physical appearance is extremely similar to that of Marvel's villain Apocalypse, which fans have noticed. *His Endgame was foreshadowed by Zoom's scheme to destroy the Multiverse. But unlike Zoom, he succeeded. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Batwoman Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Enigmatic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Force of Nature Category:Energy Beings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vandals Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Death Gods Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Harbingers Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains Category:Giant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:Mastermind Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Honorable